


【鸣佐/博佐】七代目火影的秘密 03

by malu_d



Series: 七代目火影的秘密 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malu_d/pseuds/malu_d





	【鸣佐/博佐】七代目火影的秘密 03

这特么就非常尴尬了。

　　——夜半，博人平躺在床上，圆睁眼，望着深白色的天花板，脑中混乱翻滚如沸腾的粥锅。

　　第一时间，他想告诉妈妈——青春期的小男子汉，已经有了保护家人的本能。

　　可很快，他想到遇到师父时，在加重感叹“他好帅！”“想要成为他那样的人”时，母亲的微笑和眼神——原本看上去像是认同和鼓励的表情，霎时像是有了别样的含义。

　　这么看来，她……知道？

　　不不不，那个天真又温柔的妈妈，不知世事的大和抚子，怎么可能……

　　如果不知道的话，还是……继续不知道下去比较幸福吧？——那样的妈妈，恐怕，比他还要更不能接受这种事情吧？毕竟，她可是“白眼的公主”，一路被保护着长大的，就算是做了母亲的年龄，就算是在作为儿子的自己面前，也时常露出纯白而天然的样子……

　　那么，就这样放置不管吗？

　　但是……

　　父亲总把师父挂在嘴边，提起的次数比自己、妈妈、向日葵加起来的次数都要多得多，并且在名字之外，还创造性地使用“另一个火影”这样的称呼——固执地，不管村里其他人是否能够接受；偶尔去旧日同学的聚会上找父亲，总能听到鹿丸叔叔他们开玩笑，什么“如果有你追佐助那样的热情，没有什么事是办不成的”，“还以为你们俩要绑定一辈子了”之类；而师父一回村子，第一件事情就是去找父亲，而不是回到离别许久的家……

　　这些像是很自然的言行、很随意的玩笑，一瞬间仿佛都染上了变幻莫测的颜色，宛若平静海面的伪装下，终于露出不怀好的暗潮……

　　原本稳固的日常，骤然碎裂成许多细碎而无法直视的小块，每一块都带着锐利的尖角，根本无法伸出手去碰触……

　　……究竟怎么办才好？

　　人生尚且没有经历什么风浪的青春期少年，感到自己的脑细胞不够用。

　　更让他感觉脑细胞不够用的，是自己目前的行为：

　　像是一个偷窥狂一样。

　　他爱上了“帮妈妈打扫房间”这项任务。

　　听上去像是走上了“体贴妈妈好孩子”的康庄大道，但只有他自己暗自知道，这份懂事背后的真实含义：每隔两三天，他就要去父亲的房间；后来渐渐成为每天的例行功课；再后来，就连每天两次，都觉得间隔有些遥远……

　　那个神秘的黑匣子里，装着各种各样的佐助。

　　其他人永远无法拥有——甚至连一眼都无法窥见的佐助。

　　这样的佐助被从记忆中释放出来，直闯进他的睡眠里，滋长出无数温暖湿润的梦。开端千奇百怪，让人措手不及，似乎无论怎样的场景，都能导入猝不及防的喘息；可结尾却很统一：一声不屑的“哼”，和那斜到眼角的漆黑的瞳仁中复杂的眼神。

　　那瞳仁中的倒影，有着阳光般的金发和海一样蓝的眼眸。

　　博人知道那不是自己。

　　盗窃的忐忑，和本能的嫉妒，撕扯着他的灵魂。

　　他妄图在同龄人中间找一个对象，来论证这不过是青春期过剩的荷尔蒙。但很快失败了。这个过分和平的世界里，根本没有那样决绝又清冽，沾染着疯狂的眼眸。

　　他不得不在近代史里寻找当年佐助的踪迹——爱上了这门以往他总因为尴尬而拒绝的课。

　　他从没有像现在这样想要打倒父亲。

　　各项表现突飞猛进。

　　可是，打开的潘多拉魔盒永远不可能那么容易被关上。旁逸斜出的日常决定不能轻易放过他。这一天晚上——就在他下定决心，认定“这种日子我已经适应了，就当是一个青春期的小秘密，也没什么了不起”的晚上，他梦到了完全不一样的佐助。

　　从来没有在父亲的黑匣子里见过的，成年的——作为他师父的佐助。

　　为了什么任务耗尽查克拉，不但再也开不出写轮眼，也没有多余的力气动弹，连大氅和身上的衣服都破损了，断断续续地露出苍白的皮肤和殷红的血痕，疲惫地倚着树坐着，微微喘息。

　　就算是最狂放的臆想里博人也不曾见过这样的师父。 

　　根本无法抵挡这种不设防的诱惑。

　　理智绷断之前，身体已经擅自在那因为负伤而脆弱的人面前跪了下来：从足趾开始，缓缓地向上舔舐，由战斗时裸露在外而沾染尘灰的脚面，到被长针贯穿的纤细脚踝。

　　“不要胡闹。”

　　成年的男人说——认真地，却没有过分的情绪，甚至连惊慌都没有。

　　一点不像父亲记忆中的佐助。

　　刹那间，妒忌夹杂着竞争心席卷而来：“这可不是胡闹，”博人认认真真，一字一顿地说，“师父，我可不是小孩子了呢，今天啊，一定要做一点，让师父吃惊的事情。”

　　说着，仔仔细细地望进那双带着疲惫有些失神的黑眼睛里：直到确认那眼睛里是自己的倒影，直到墨黑色的瞳中闪过一丝几乎不能察觉、带着惊慌的难以置信，博人才重新低下头。


End file.
